


Map of the Problematique

by DancyDancer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Coercion, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Rimming, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancyDancer/pseuds/DancyDancer
Summary: Ya know the drill.Alpha Hannibal finds out Will isn't actually a beta and...interferes.Not beta read.Title from a Muse song.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress. Let me know what your think!  
> Sorry the chapter is so short. Hopefully I can update it soon!

Will Graham believed he had everyone fooled and for the most part, he did. A daily dedication to hormone suppressants and a careful mixture of beta pheromones and something with a ship on the bottle had successfully hidden his true nature. Omegas were seen as weak, sex objects, and were never taken seriously in the job force. Being the nurturers, they were often restricted to clerical office jobs, temps, waitresses, nannies, and the like while never being given much opportunity for advancement. Omega laws had come a long way in the past twenty years, but unfortunately this did not help with the societal attitude towards them. Discrimination was rampant and alphas saw little to no consequence for such behavior. Alphas were dangerous creatures with far too much power and strength. A claimed omega had even less rights than an unmated omega, even when forced. However, an unclaimed omega on suppressants was seen as a disgrace to their gender for going against the natural order of things. Being a single omega, especially one who had achieved any amount of success put a huge target on one’s back. More often than not, these omegas were the victims of brutal alpha attacks.  
This is why Will Graham had been masquerading as a beta for the better part of his life. Will was a late bloomer; he had presented omega at 16 and did not have his first heat until 18. It was when his first heat unexpectedly overtook him at college that he was attacked and almost forcefully claimed by another student. Will had been locked away in his dorm alone when the man had broken in and attacked him. It took three other students to pull the man off of Will. The man did not see any consequences and Will was shamed for not securing himself better during heat. Will had been enrolled in college in New Orleans to be a teacher, but after the incident he relocated to Virginia, plotted out his new life as a beta, and enrolled in the local police academy once his omega nature had been subdued enough for him to pass as a beta. He had access to a steady supply of heavy-duty suppressants and liquid beta pheromones from a black-market dealer in the next city over. Will had very carefully crafted a new life for himself as a beta and for the last 18 years, everything had gone smoothly. He had even managed to join the FBI as a teacher and special agent after retiring from the police force. Everything was perfect in his safe little beta life.

Enter Hannibal Lecter. From the first moment Hannibal met Will, he was instantly obsessed though he hid it well. He had sensed something so peculiar about the man that he just could not put his finger on. Of course, he had an incredible mind, he was smart, handsome, physically attractive, and had an attitude that Hannibal secretly loved. It was not just his beautiful mind, Hannibal felt a drawn to him, felt a deep connection, and almost possessive of the man. These feelings only increased over time as Hannibal and Will got to know each other. They had become friends and Will trusted him. Trusted him enough to look after his dogs while he was out of town. Hannibal had originally planned to frame the beta for his crimes. After feeding Will’s dogs, Hannibal began to scope out Will’s house to decide exactly how and where he would plant the evidence that would ultimately lead to Will’s arrest for the crimes of the Chesapeake ripper. While snooping through Will’s belongings, Hannibal came across one of Will’s not so little secrets. A bottle of liquid beta pheromones and a bottle of heavy-duty omega suppressants stuffed inside Will’s bottom dresser drawer. A wicked smile appeared on Hannibal’s face.  
“Oh dear. You’ve been hiding things from me Will.” Hannibal stated out loud.

Well, this explained a lot. Suddenly all of Hannibal’s possessive and protective feelings about Will began to make sense. These were all the tell-tale signs of meeting one’s true mate, but with Will being a beta Hannibal was not sure if that was what it all meant. Typically, these things only appeared in alpha/omega couples. Hannibal had concluded that he loved Will awhile ago, even as a beta. Finding out Will’s true hidden nature now, Hannibal started to formulate a different plan entirely that ended with Will in his arms instead of in prison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal secretly courting Will. Then some steamy things.  
> Not beta read.  
> Sorry this all posts as like, a single block. I do not know how to change the format.

In order for Hannibal to set his plan in motion, Will would need to come off the suppressants. Without the suppressants and faux beta barrier between them Hannibal would be able to coax the true omega nature out of Will and secure him as his mate once Will’s heat hit. It was easy enough to replace the two stashed bottles of pills with placebos. Will had a 4-month supply on hand, which would be plenty of time for his body to flush out the remnants of hormone suppressors and awaken his inner omega. He would have to be more vocal about his distaste for Will’s old spice beta mix cologne. Perhaps he would just buy Will a new cologne as a gift, the omega would take the hint that Hannibal had had enough of ships on bottles invading his delicate sense of smell. With everything in order, Hannibal decided to do one last thing before he returned to Baltimore. He went to Will’s bed and scented the pillows thoroughly. Will would fall asleep with Hannibal on his mind if he were not already.

In the following weeks Hannibal had made sure to spend more time with Will than usual. Will had his Friday therapy appointments, Hannibal invited him over for dinner at least once per week and would often come by Will’s house to prepare dinner or breakfast there. Things at the FBI had been mild, and Will found himself feeling better than ever due to the lack of work stress and not having to enter the minds of killers. Well, that was part of it at least. He was sleeping better, had a general improved mood, and despite being somewhat anti-social was enjoying Hannibal’s increased presence in his life. Will did not really have friends, so having Hannibal in his life was a nice change of pace. Hannibal had even asked Will to teach him to fish that weekend. There was a teeny tiny part of Will though that thought this was a little odd, but hey, maybe Hannibal was just as lonely as he was. Hannibal had even brought Will a few gifts. He got Will a new blanket for his bed after Will had mentioned being colder at night now that we was sleeping better and not sweating through his sheets. He had never really kept warm blankets on hand due to his hellish sleep life before, they would never get used. The blanket Hannibal got him was the softest thing he had ever felt, and it smelled comfortingly like Hannibal. Like vetiver, cardamom, leather, a hint of spice, and an even fainter hint of copper. Of course, Will knew he liked the alpha’s scent because he was secretly an omega, but he was not worried about it because he had still been religiously taking his suppressants. He had always noticed alpha scents even on suppressants, they just did not affect him, but Hannibal was a friend which is why, Will reasoned, he liked having his scent around.

As for the beta pheromones, well, that relates to Hannibal’s second gift. Hannibal had mentioned yet again how he had a great dislike for Will’s preferred aftershave and offered to select him one better suited to his natural scent. At first, alarm bells were going off in Will’s head. Natural scent?! Did he know?! But then Will just figured Hannibal must be referring to the false beta scent he smelled on Will. Which, by the way, Will could not for the life of him find his bottle of beta pheromones and he had been unable to reach his dealer. It seemed as though the dealer had disappeared, but Will still had three months left of his suppressants in which to find a new one. A task he had been putting off since he was spending most of his time at work or with Hannibal. Not only did he bring Will a new aftershave, but an entire line of shower products and cologne. Admittedly, Will had felt uncomfortable accepting the gifts, but did not want to hurt Hannibal’s feelings since each one was selected specifically with Will in mind. Other gifts included a scarf, some loungewear, and a nice set of dishes mostly since Hannibal had been cooking there a few times a week. Will had to admit he was feeling genuinely happy for the first time in his life.

Will woke Friday morning with light cramping in his lower abdomen. Having been taking his suppressants regularly, he ticked that box off in his mind that this was not related to his being an omega. He gotten pretty used to Hannibal’s cooking, but the previous night just grabbed McDonald’s after a late night at work. Yeah, that had to be it. He got out of bed, fed his dogs, and made a cup of coffee before heading out to work. He was teaching today and there had been no new reported murders since last week, so he was in for a pretty mild day. Throughout the day Will began to feel much worse and he feared he had caught some sort of bug. He was overheating, uncomfortable in his itchy clothes, and his cramps had got worse. He had his therapy appointment with Hannibal tonight, but he did not want to cancel because it would violate the 24-hour cancellation policy which Hannibal would consider rude. Plus, Hannibal was a doctor so if it got worse, he could help.

Will arrived right on time to his therapy appointment at 7:30pm. Hannibal opened the door with a smile on his face, which instantly faltered upon smelling the man before him. It hit him so suddenly that he had to take a few seconds to regain his composure.

“Will, please come in.” He said in a pleasant tone that gave nothing away.

Will smiled slightly and made his way past Hannibal and into the room. When he passed by Hannibal indulged himself in a deep inhale of the ripe omega walking into the lion’s den. His heat was approaching and would be full blown within the next few days. Hannibal closed the door and took his place in the chair opposite Will.

“How are you feeling this evening Will? Forgive me, but you do not look well.” Hannibal said to the sweaty man before him.

Will squirmed in his seat, suddenly feeling 100 time worse now in the presence of his friend.

“I…I think I might have food poisoning. Or the flu. Or something. I do not know. I am sorry. I do not want to get you sick as well. Maybe I should go?” Will stated.

“Of course not, Will. Never apologize for coming to me. I am a doctor after all. With your permission I would like to examine you closer. Best to catch this in the bud before it gets any worse.” Hannibal replied, cool and collected outside while his teeth began to itch, body responding to the omega on the cusp of heat before him. _HIS_ omega. His brain growled.

Will shook his head in agreement. Hannibal stood up and motioned for Will to follow him over to his desk where his medical bag was located. Hannibal patted the top of the desk and Will sat on the edge of it while Hannibal rummaged around in his bag.

“What kind of symptoms are you experiencing?” Hannibal asked, situated in front of Will, whose legs were slightly parted enough for Hannibal to slip closer between them and examine him.

“Uh…I’ve been overheating all day, sweating, stomach cramps, and I just feel…uncomfortable. Like my clothes are itchy or too rough…” he trailed off, feeling slightly high on Hannibal’s delicious scent.

All the signs of an oncoming heat but having only been in heat one time almost 20 years ago, Will was not aware of this. Hannibal pressed his hand to Will’s damp forehead and Will let out a little gasp, leaning into the touch of the cool hand that soothed the heat of his skin. Will inhaled deeply, taking in as much of the alpha’s scent as he could. Unaware that Hannibal, whose pupils were blown wide and looked sweaty himself, had asked him a question.

“huh?” asked a dazed Will. When did Hannibal get so close?

“I asked you…if…if you have eaten today?” Hannibal struggled to get out, choking on Will’s delicious scent.

Honestly, Will couldn’t remember. All his brain could focus on was Hannibal and how good he smelled and how he wanted to kiss him. Will leaned in closer to the doctor’s neck and took a deep breath, eyes rolling back into his head, as he tilted his head back slightly exposing his neck, mouth falling open. He could taste the man heavy on his tongue as he felt slick start to seep out of him. That’s when Hannibal’s control finally broke. He quickly dived into the crook of Will’s neck and took his fill of his heat laden scent. Like fresh fall apples, honey, and heavy chamomile syrup. Will let out a small, short, and barely audible whine. Hannibal growled in response and wedged himself as close as he could between Will’s legs who was still sitting on his desk. Hannibal’s grabbed Will by the hips and held him tightly so he could not wriggle away as he began to mouth at the omega’s scent gland. Will’s breathing became ragged as he let out little breathy moans here and there while Hannibal sucked, licked, and teethed his scent gland. Hannibal pulled Will closer and almost off the desk so that they were fully pressed together, and Will could feel his impressive member hard against his ass. Will cried out at the contact as he felt a rush of slick leave him, soaking through his jeans. Hannibal growled in response and firmly ground Will down into him and he ground up.

Will cried out again “ah-AH! Han-Hannibal!” He was starting to lose control. Will grabbed Hannibal by the hair and yanked him up so that he could kiss him. They began passionately kissing while Will ground his ass into Hannibal’s hard erection, who was thrusting back up against Will. They were panting hard and rutting against each other like animals while they devoured each other’s mouths, Will soaking thoroughly soaking with slick and Hannibal hard as a rock. Just then, Will’s cell phone rang. The loud noise cutting through the haze of Will’s heat foggy brain and bringing him back to reality. He pulled away from Hannibal’s mouth with a gasp. They looked each other in the eyes, still as stone while Will’s phone continued to ring. Will tried to slowly scoot back from Hannibal, who growled at him in warning. Will’s eyes went wide as he realized he was trapped. He made a show to relax his body, put his hand on Hannibal’s chest as if stroking him lovingly, and let out a contented sigh. Successfully lowering Hannibal’s defenses. Right before he shoved Hannibal as hard as he could and tumbled backwards over the desk. Will quickly scrambled to his feet before Hannibal could gather what had happened and ran as fast as he could out of Hannibal’s office. It was raining hard as Will ran to his car. He wasted no time speeding out of there back to his safe haven in Wolf Trap. Will did not know how it had happened, but his suppressants obviously were not working, and he was going into heat. He had to get home, get his dogs to his neighbor (who lived 10 miles away), and barricade himself inside until this passed. He was even more thankful now that he had chosen to live in the middle of nowhere. He would be safe at home. He had to get home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal comes to apologize and things heat up.  
> Warning: Explicit heat sex and more. See tags.

Will sped all the way back home to Wolf Trap. Fear overtaking his oncoming heat although he still squirmed uncomfortably on the drive home. He sighed in relief and his body relaxed when his home, looking like a boat in a sea of fog, came into view. He was quick to arrange for his neighbor to come pick the dogs up, he was a retired old beta farmer who had dog sat for Will on several occasions. A loner like Will and nowhere near a threat. Once his dogs were safely at his neighbor’s house Will was finally forced to face the reality of his situation. His suppressants had failed, and he was going into heat. Maybe the dealer had given him something different. A less potent suppressant? A change of brand? 

Will sighed in defeat. Well, whatever it was that caused this he was safe at home now. While he was still in his right mind Will decided to eat and get everything ready for his full heat. He downs three glasses of water, filled them back up again and took them to his bedside. He knew he would need them later. Will decided he should eat too before the worst of it came. A knock on his door froze him on the spot in his kitchen. He held very still and tried to hold his breath, as one would if a predator were right around the corner. The insistent knocking came again followed by a voice. 

“Will! Are you okay? It’s Hannibal. Please…I just came to make sure you were alright. I’m so sorry I lost control…please Will.” Hannibal stated from the other side of Will’s front door. 

Will’s breathing picked up in fear. The man had to have followed Will here after he ran from his appointment. He had only been home for about an hour, so Hannibal couldn’t have been that far behind. He sounded like himself though and not the growling possessive alpha that Will had been grinding on a few hours ago. Hannibal. His friend. Who he trusted? Well, Will’s own heat and cramping had been considerably subdued by fear and Hannibal sounded more like himself as well. Its not like he could just ignore the man; he would probably stay out there all night and he came here to apologize. Any other alpha would be a monster in their rut right now, so close to Will, and trying to break down the door. Hannibal was not.

So, Will cautiously went to his front door. He reached for the doorknob while he held his breath. This could go one of two ways- they socialize like adults in the calm before the storm of Will’s heat (Hannibal leaving before it hit), or things would get violent. At least, Will thought, I have the home court advantage. If he tried to attack, Will could run into the woods. It was nighttime and Will knew his way around the forest even in the pitch black, Hannibal did not. Will let go of his shaky breath as he slowly gripped the doorknob and turned. Pausing before he slowly opened the door.  
Hannibal stood very still as Will opened the door. The two men just stared at each other for a minute before Hannibal spoke.

“Will…I am so sorry. I should not have lost my control like that. I care for you deeply and I came here to apologize. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I was not myself.” He stated, sounding sincerely regretful.

Will looked at him with big eyes, feeling all sorts of emotions. He didn’t trust himself to speak, so he simply nodded once to accept the apology while he swallowed nervously. Hannibal’s eyes tracked the movement of his throat. 

“My cunning boy, you’ve been hiding things from me. We should talk about this; it seems your heat has calmed at least for now. May I come in?” Hannibal stated.

Will looked up into Hannibal’s eyes while trying to decide what to say. If he let him in, he was vulnerable. If he told him no, this would just come up again the next time he saw Hannibal. He felt like Hannibal was the monster on the other side of the door, a vampire asking permission to enter before devouring his host. Better to get this over with he thought.

“Okay.” Was all he said as he stepped aside to let Hannibal into his home, closing the door behind the man. Hannibal was carrying an insulated grocery bag.

“I brought dinner; you must be starving, would you like to eat, Will?” Hannibal asked as he made his way into the kitchen to start heating the food, already knowing the answer.

“Yes, please.” Will stated, feeling relief to have the normality of Hannibal cooking for him in this moment. His stomach growled as he sat down at the table. 

Hannibal brought the two plates to the table and sat down to join Will. They began eating and once things felt more comfortable Will spoke.

“I was attacked in college. Almost forcefully bonded and raped. I’ve been on suppressants ever since, no one knows.” Will stated quietly, looking down at his plate. 

Hannibal felt a hot surge of rage flit through him that he had to calm down. Someone else had touched his Will. Someone had tried to take him, HIS WILL! He took a moment to compose himself before he spoke.

“That would have been nearly 20 years ago correct? I am assuming these are black market suppressants due to the fact that no doctor would approve such long-term usage of these pills. Correct?” Hannibal asked.

Will nodded. “I don’t know why they aren’t working anymore. I’ve never had a problem before...dinner was delicious, thank you.” He stated, finishing off his last bite of food. Will grabbed their plates and went to start washing them in the sink.

His back to Hannibal as he began washing the plates, he did not hear the man move behind him. Hannibal approached Will from behind and wrapped him tightly in a hug, face buried at Will’s neck above his scent gland, one arm around his chest, the other around his waist, fully pressed into his body. Will froze as Hannibal inhaled deeply. Will felt heat creeping back into his body with the alpha so close, suddenly too warm. Hannibal nuzzled into his neck and slowly licked up the column of his neck from gland to ear. He stopped at Will’s ear and stated gruffly,

“They stopped working because I switched them out my sweet boy. You should not have hidden this from me. Will. Let me take care of you.” Hannibal whispered into his ear.

Will squirmed in his hold, starting to pant now as Hannibal’s mouth kissed and sucked along his neck while one of his hands worked its way into Will’s shirt, smoothing over his heated skin and tweaking a nipple. Will gasped and squirmed even harder trying to get away as he felt himself descending further into heat, slick coating his ass, but he was trapped between Hannibal and the counter, and it felt so good. Hannibal’s prominent erection was pressed against his ass in this position and squirming to try and get away only served to grind himself into Hannibal’s length. He wanted this- oh my god he wanted this (in the heat of the moment anyways), but he had fought against his omega nature for the better half of his life. What about his job? His freedom? His-OH! 

Will’s train of thought was broken as Hannibal snuck his other hand down the front of Will’s pants, squeezing him while he thrust his clothed member against Will’s ass through soaked jeans. Will moaned at the contact, throwing his head back against Hannibal’s shoulder, and began to seek friction. He was thrusting into Hannibal’s hand and then back into his length. He whined.

“Hannib-“ Will started as he turned his head, but was cut off when the other man’s mouth descended on his own. 

Their tongues danced, Hannibal dominating Will’s mouth as if he were trying to memorize it. He moaned into Will’s mouth followed by a growl, and then suddenly he was gone. Will almost fell on his shaky legs before Hannibal scooped him up bridal style and began to carry him towards Will’s bedroom. Will started up at the man with wide gold tinted eyes, Hannibal gazed back down at him hungrily his own eyes darkened to a blackish red. The next thing Will knew he was being tossed onto his bed and before he could even gather what was happening Hannibal was on him again. He made quick work of his and Will’s clothes, baring the younger man to him completely for the first time. He paused, taking in the sight before him. Will was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. It’s as if he were a Roman God with his chiseled body, angelic face, and dark curly hair. HIS omega. Will was HIS. His brain screamed at him.

Hannibal growled a possessive growl before he descended upon Will’s body. He kissed, licked, and sucked on every inch of pale flesh he could. Will was a writhing moaning mess beneath him as Hannibal worshipped him, memorizing his body with his mouth. Kissing the delicate skin of his ankles, mouth running up his shin, teeth nibbling at the sensitive flesh behind his knees before he grabbed Will’s legs and bent them back, exposing him fully to Hannibal.

Hannibal gazed down at Will’s hard cock and soaking pink entrance. He wanted to taste them both. Hannibal sucked Will’s length down in one gulp, his head hitting the back of Hannibal’s throat. Will screamed at the sudden sensation and his hips thrust up of their own accord. Hannibal held down his hips and worked him slowly, savoring the taste of Will and committing it to memory. Will could scream at the slow pace. He writhed and moaned, close to sobbing with the need for MORE and FASTER. His hands tangled in Hannibal’s hair, pulling and tugging as he was blown slowly.  
He cried out, “God! Hannibal PLEASE!!! Please!” as he attempted to thrust into the man’s mouth.

Hannibal smiled around his cock before he pulled off. Hearing Will beg him was something he thought he would only ever hear in his dreams. He smirked down at the younger man.

“Yes, sweet boy? What is it?” He asked Will.

“I need you! Hannibal please!” Will sobbed.

Hannibal growled possessively and pushed Will’s legs up even farther as he bent down to Will’s entrance. His hot breath ghosted over the sensitive entrance and Will whined in response. He had never had any of this done to him before aside from the blow job, every sensation was so new, and Hannibal was an expert in this arena. Delivering an onslaught of pleasure with the precision only a doctor could possess. That thought shot pleasure through Will as another rush of slick was released. Hannibal began kissing all over Will’s buttocks and crack before landing back on his hole, tongue darting out to give Will a taste of the sensation. Will jerked and moaned, followed by a choked,

“Dr. Lecter!!”

Hannibal paused his ministrations to ponder this exclamation, noting it in his mind for further exploration. He then continued to tongue at Will’s hole, encouraged by the noises Will was making. He moved his tongue in and out, thoroughly eating Will out as the man squirmed and moaned beneath him. When Hannibal started to pull back, Will reached his hand down to grab a fistful of Hannibal’s hair and force his head back down to his ass. Hannibal both wanted to chuckle at this display while his alpha wanted to punish the omega for such a demonstration. Either way, he gave Will a few more minutes of blissful pleasure before his own rut was too much to ignore. 

He pulled back and made his way up Will’s body to kiss passionately him while he slipped a finger into Will. Will gasped into the kiss as Hannibal began to finger him open. After a few minutes of fingering Will into a whining mess, he finally begged.

“Pleaaaaase Hannn-mmm. I need MORE!!” Will exclaimed looking up into his alpha’s smirking face. Wait, not his alpha. Not his. No.

“What is it, love? What do you need?” Hannibal asked, smug as fuck, removing his fingers from Will and moving to sit up between his legs. His neglected cock rubbing against Will’s. 

Will had had enough. He surged forward forcing Hannibal onto his back and taking him by surprise. He was quick to swallow Hannibal’s cock down his throat before the alpha could get mad about Will behaving dominantly. Hannibal gasped and looked down at his beautiful boy sucking down his cock. His pink lips wrapped around the large girth of his erection as best as they could as Will choked on Hannibal’s length. Hannibal reached down and grabbed Will by his hair, thrusting into the heat of his mouth. Will moaned, gagged, and choked. Hannibal found that he rather liked that and did it again. And again. He relentlessly fucked Will’s face enjoying the noises emitted from Will as he tried to relax and accommodate the alpha. Finally, Hannibal needed more and released a very pink faced and breathless Will before shoving him back onto the mattress and pushing his knees into his chest.

“Please, alpha…” Will trailed off.

Hannibal lined himself up with Will’s entrance and began to tease him with the head of his cock pressing against his hole. Applying pressure, but not entering.

“I’ll ask you again, Will. What is it that you want?” Hannibal asked, wanting to hear Will beg for Hannibal to fuck him.

“I…I want you-your…Hannibal please.” Will stated.

Hannibal pressed his cock harder against Will’s entrance, nearly pushing in, but not quite. Will gasped and let out a whine. 

“What was that, Will?” Hannibal asked, eyes dark.

“Please Hannibal. Fuck me!” He cried out.

“Again.” Hannibal growled.

Will looked directly into his eyes this time, desperation all over his face.  
“Please Hannibal, fuck me…Pretty please….” Will begged, but the alpha didn’t budge. Will cried out in frustration, trying to squirm his way onto Hannibal’s cock.

“I want you to fuck me Hannibal!” He cried out, almost sobbing. “Please!! Fuck me Hannibal!”

At that, Hannibal roared and thrust into the omega in one swift movement. Will screamed out as he was finally filled. Hannibal gave him a few seconds to adjust before pulling out slowly and slamming back in hard. Will screamed out again.

“God, Hannibal! Yes, more, please! Alpha!” Will exclaimed.

Hannibal began thrusting in and out of Will and a punishing pace. Will’s screams and moans were like a symphony specifically created for Hannibal. It was a performance he will never forget. His knot began to catch at Will’s rim and Hannibal looked up into Will’s eyes for any sign of hesitation. He found none.

“Please! Knot me!” Will exclaimed.

At this, Hannibal gave one last hard thrust as he pushed his knot inside of Will who screamed in pleasure as he came harder than he ever had before. His insides clenched and milked Hannibal, who roared as he came deep inside of Will. He fought every urge to bite and claim Will, biting his shoulder instead. Hannibal collapsed on top of Will then rolled them so that Will was laying on top of Hannibal. They were locked together and finally satisfied. Hannibal covered them with the blanket and wrapped his arms around Will. They both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, time to talk.

Will awoke a few hours later. He slowly began to open his eyes as he noticed it was still dark outside. He was incredibly physically exhausted and sore everywhere, but especially his ass. Will felt like he had been hit by a train, but had an odd, satisfied feeling deep within his bones. As he began to fully wake, he slowly became aware of the fact that he was not laying on his bed, but on top of another person. Entering full panic mode now Will was fully awake as he tried to scramble off whoever was beneath him. What in the _fuck_ happened?! Arms worked quickly to subdue him as he was rolled onto his back by the other, rendering him immobile by the weight of the man above, who was peppering kisses all over his face and speaking calmy to try and relax him. It worked for some reason and Will calmed down although his brain was still trying to piece together his current situation. The man pulled back to look down at the now relaxed and calm omega. Hannibal stared lovingly down at Will while Will gazed up at him confusedly.

“Ha-…. Hannibal?!” Will stated quietly in question, voice hoarse.

He looked up into the alpha’s eyes and the memories from a few hours earlier came rushing back into his brain. Will began to panic again, breath racing as he tried to get away. No no no no it was all wrong! Flashes of him _begging_ Hannibal to fuck him, his therapy appointment, Hannibal eating him out, Hannibal bringing dinner over, Hannibal fucking his face, washing the dishes when…. no. NO!

“Get off of me!!” Will cried, close to sobbing, as he tried to push Hannibal away.

Hannibal let the omega up, who’s heat was clearly subdued for the time being and having trouble coping with what had happened between them. Will realized he was naked once he stood up and panicked even more, scrambling to grab the blanket to cover himself before he ran and locked himself in the bathroom. He put his hands on the counter and tried to steady his heaving breaths, feeling a little safer now locked away in the bathroom. Will looked up into the mirror and noticed his body was covered in scratches, bite marks, and bruises. He felt sick. Wanting to scrub away every trace of what had happened earlier he got into the shower. Will thoroughly cleaned every crack and crevice of his body in water that was probably too hot and washed his hair. The entire ordeal probably took about an hour before he had calmed down and felt a little more like himself now with the alpha’s scent nearly gone from him. It couldn’t be entirely gone though as Hannibal had plugged him with his semen during their animalistic coupling. The thought made Will blush.

Will kept some of his clothes in the bathroom for the off times when he was too tired to remember to bring them in when he went to take a shower. Typically, after long nights on crime scenes, which had become a rare occurrence in his life now. He slipped on some boxers and a white tee. He stopped dead when he realized these were the omega crafted clothes that Hannibal had brought him as a gift a few weeks earlier. A surge of anger flitted through him as he realized Hannibal had to have been planning this for quite some time now.

“ _They stopped working because I switched them out my sweet boy.”_ Rang in Will’s brain.

He wanted to cry he was so hurt and frustrated. The one person he thought of as a good friend, the one person he thought he could trust with anything was the one who had done this to him. He couldn’t deny that he and Hannibal had a deep spiritual and emotional connection, they were compatible, and Hannibal was a purebred alpha who could no doubt support Will and would provide for him. Provide for him. Oh my god, all of the meals, the gifts, leaving his scent around Will’s house…Hannibal had been trying to court him, he realized feeling especially stupid for not noticing. If he had noticed earlier what was going on, he would have figure out that Hannibal knew he was secretly an omega. Although, he would not have suspected the man had switched out his pills. Will felt like such an idiot. Aside from forcefully cutting Will’s supply of suppressants Hannibal had gone about courting Will in the traditional alpha/omega manner and had behaved in a completely respectable manner, up until he didn’t.

Of course, Will was mad, but at least Hannibal didn’t forcefully bond him. Maybe he still had a choice in the matter and could talk some sense into his friend. Ah, friend. That word felt so tainted now. Yet somehow, Will felt guilty about all of this. Looking back now it was easy to see that Hannibal had always wanted him and courted him like a true gentleman. Maybe if Will hadn’t been too thick to notice what was going on, they could have discussed this before Hannibal went to the extremes of cutting off his suppressants. He was still furious with the man about that, but he couldn’t hide in the bathroom forever. Taking a deep breath, Will slowly exited the bathroom. Hannibal was nowhere in sight, but Will could smell a delicious aroma of food coming from the kitchen that made his stomach grumble.

“Fuck. Now or never, I guess.” Will said out loud to himself as he took a deep breath and slowly made his way into the kitchen.

When he got to the kitchen he was met with Hannibal’s back. He was only wearing a pair of boxers as he flipped two grilled cheese sandwiches in the pan, humming some operatic tune to himself. The man before him stilled as he caught Will’s scent, he turned around and said,

“Will. I am sure you are as hungry as I am. I made us grilled cheese. Please, sit.”

Will cautiously walked towards the table and took a seat, eyes never leaving Hannibal. The alpha’s presence made him uneasy. Hannibal brought the sandwiches over and placed one in front of Will before taking his seat at the table. They ate in silence, Hannibal putting out calming pheromones to ease Will’s distress. Will was able to relax and felt much better after eating and drinking a ton of water. Finished with their meal, the two men sat and stared at each other, silence heavy in the air. Before Will found the courage to speak.

“You did this to me. Against my will. I trusted you. You didn’t even try to talk to me about this or let me know that you knew. You just went ahead and betrayed me for your own benefit...and I swear to god, if you say you did this just to ‘see what would happen’, then this is the last you will ever see of me again in your entire fucking life.” Will stated shakily, fighting back tears as the feeling of betrayal made his body feel heavy.

He hunched over with sadness, put his elbows on the table and cradled his head, fighting back a sob. He did not want to look at the man before him, all of his emotions were running rampant, and it was too much all at once.

Hannibal was struck by the honesty and raw emotion that Will was showing right now. He felt like he had been punched in the gut and the wind knocked out of him. His guilt began to eat at him as he watched the most precious thing in his life curl in on himself over what he had done to him. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to make Will his mate and he knew this was the only way that it would have been possible.

“I am sorry Will, that you feel betrayed, but being on suppressant for this long is absolutely detrimental to your health. I was not only thinking of what I wanted, which is you, but what is best for you.” He stated.

Will laughed bitterly, looking up at Hannibal now with a tear-streaked face.

“I trusted you!! You didn’t even give me a choice in the matter or tell me that you wanted me! You just lied and manipulated and TOOK!” Will countered.

“And if I had told you Will? You would have run. If I had told you that I knew of your true nature and that I wanted you as a mate you would have disappeared.” Hannibal retorted.

“All of you alphas are the same. Overpowered violent brutes who just take and take no matter who your hurt in the process. It is an alpha’s world and everyone else has to suffer for it. I don’t care what you want. Get out.” Will stated bitterly, starting to feel warm again as the emotional confrontation brought on the next round of his heat.

Hannibal had to stifle his alpha nature to keep from lunging across the table and taking Will as his own by force. For an omega to show such dominance towards an alpha was practically a death wish, any lesser alpha would have claimed or murdered the man by now. Ignoring the omega’s order to leave, he decided to try a softer approach.

“Will…even before I knew you were an omega, I wanted you as my mate. You cannot deny the connection we have; I fully believe you are my true mate. I know that is not possible for an alpha and a beta, but as soon as I found out you were an omega, I knew it had to be true. We are a perfect match, Will. You cannot deny that. If I had tried to approach this any other way you would have ran and probably started over for yourself again somewhere new. I did not want to risk losing you that way. I am sorry the course of my actions has broken our trust, but my intentions of heart are pure. Please Will, let me love you. I want to be yours as much as I want you to be mine.” Hannibal stated, opening his heart, and showing his true feelings to the man before him, who was now sobbing quietly into his hands across the table.

Hannibal never, ever, let himself be so vulnerable except for when he was with Will. Will cried because he knew it was true. He knew they had a connection; he knew he would have ran, he had the occasional stray thought of true mates cross his mind when he was with Hannibal in the past, and he knew deep down that this is everything he secretly wanted, but never thought he could have. Did Hannibal say he loved him? He hadn’t forcefully bonded him, so maybe he was willing to let Will have a choice in this, which was very un-alpha of him. Maybe he could trust him after all. Perhaps he would use him to get through his heat then tell him to fuck off and get back on his suppressants. Either way, now that he knew the true pain that a heat brought on, he did not want to go through this alone. And if he told Hannibal to fuck off and hired a service, he knew there would be bloodshed.

Will looked up at Hannibal finally with a splotchy red and tear stained face. Hannibal looked like a vulnerable child.

“You’re right. I would have run as far away from you as possible…you were the only friend I had, Hannibal.” He stated.

“I love you, Will, I’ve loved you for a long time. Please. Give me a chance.” Hannibal bravely stated.

Will was shocked at the official declaration of Hannibal’s love for him and had to fight back another round of tears.

“What about my rights, hm? Everyone knows that bound omega’s have basically no rights. What about my house? My career? My dogs? For god’s sake Hannibal, I’m not about to throw away everything I’ve built for myself in the last 20 years. I’m not going to throw away my freedom.” Will stated, although it hurt to dismiss the fact that Hannibal loved him, he had to keep his ground.

There was no way Will was going to just hand over his freedom to Hannibal, love or not, that was no way to live.

“You can keep the dogs and your job. Of course, I would want us to live together, but those details could be sorted out at a later time.” Hannibal stated.

His eyes closed as he inhaled deeply, smelling the new wave of heat building in Will. When he opened his eyes, his pupils were blown and reddish. Hannibal worked to control himself until they had come to an agreement. Will could see the man’s wavering restraint and felt his own slipping as well. He needed to put some distance between them.

Will stood and instantly felt a rush of slick pool out of him and start running down his inner thighs as he gasped.

“Fuck.” He stated as he began to walk awkwardly towards the couch with Hannibal two steps behind him, breathing uneven.

Will stopped about halfway to the couch as copious amounts of slick were now steadily pouring out of him, probably due to Hannibal’s proximity. He cried out as a cramp hit him hard in the abdomen, curling over as he clutched his middle.

Hannibal was in front of him in an instant, he sank to his knees in front of Will and grabbed the smaller man’s hips in his big hands.

“Will,” Hannibal stated gruffly. “tell me. Tell me what you want. Do we have a deal?” He asked, visibly shaking with restraint as he eyed Will’s inner thighs, which were level with his face and shining with slick.

He knew Will wasn’t too far into this heat wave to have a foggy brain yet, he could still say no, and he could still tell him to leave. Will looked down at Hannibal on his knees in front of him. Their eyes locked and Will considered the offer on the table. Hannibal as his alpha, he could still work and keep his dogs, maybe even his house. He would be protected and provided for even if he was more restricted by the law. He wouldn’t have to hide or live in fear anymore. Will visibly, slowly gulped before he gave his answer.

“…okay…Okay. We have a deal.” He said, absolutely terrified at what he just agreed to, but willing to put his trust in Hannibal one more time.

At this confirmation, Hannibal unleashed his restraint and gripped Will’s hips tighter as he began to greedily lick up all the slick coating the omega’s inner thighs with a satisfied groan. Will let out a cry of shock as Hannibal kept him upright and cleaned him with his tongue. Once all of the slick was licked up (even though more was pouring out at the alpha’s attention), Hannibal nuzzled his face into Will’s clothed crotch and inhaled deeply before he began mouthing at Will’s erection. Will threw his head back and let out a whimper at the contact. Hannibal growled as he used both of hands to tear Will’s boxers in half ripping them from his body. Will let out a cry as Hannibal took him in his mouth, one hand holding his hip while the other snuck around to his ass and began to finger him.

Will’s legs began to shake, and he feared he was going to collapse as Hannibal worked him with skilled mouth and fingers, playing him like an instrument. His fingers scissoring his entrance and occasionally rubbing his prostate while his cock was expertly sucked. He was holding onto Hannibal’s head for balance, finger’s gripping soft silvery locks, his knees pressed into the front of Hannibal’s shoulders as he began to thrust roughly into Hannibal’s mouth and back into his fingers. Hannibal did not seem to mind at all as he moaned around Will’s thrusting member, taking him deep. Will came with a cry as Hannibal swallowed down his load before releasing him. Will almost collapsed on his pleasure weakened legs, but Hannibal caught him before he fell. Hannibal removed Will’s shirt and his own boxers leaving them both naked. Will was sated and sleepy again for the moment and Hannibal decide to check in with him one last time.

“Will, you’re sure about this? I want you to be absolutely sure.” He asked tentatively, hoping that Will had not changed his mind.

“Yes, Hannibal. I’m sure.” Will stated looking into Hannibal’s eyes before he leaned in and gently kissed him. Hannibal’s heart soared as he returned Will’s kiss with more force before pulling back and letting their foreheads rest together, content breaths mingling in the moment of peace they had found. Only interrupted when Will whined and pressed himself closer to Hannibal.


End file.
